Desk Set
by suezahn
Summary: A bit of gratuitous fluff a little while after ROTJ. It was inspired by a magazine ad and a challenge. From 2001. If you read, please review.


**Desk Set **

by Susan Zahn

Solo studied his reflection in the polished metal of the lift door and ran his hand through his hair in one last vain effort to tame the stubborn lock that insisted on poking up in a very unprofessional manner. Tipping his chin up a little, he straightened the rank insignia on the tab collar of his shirt and cleared his throat. Then, as an afterthought, he cupped his hand over his mouth to huff and check his breath.

Han had never imagined that a week could stretch to infinity, but during the past seven days while he'd been away on what had amounted to a messenger-boy mission, time had distorted more than space during a hyperjump. Granted, in the past couple of years during his association with the rebellion he'd been on missions that sometimes lasted upwards of a standard month. But that was before Leia Organa had taken to sharing his bed. This trip had been their first real separation since the battle on Endor's moon months before, and he was a little surprised by just how accustomed he'd already become to having her there—and by how much he'd missed her.

The lift eased to a halt and the door slid aside, revealing the polished wood and stone décor typical of an office building. After one last glance at himself, Han stepped out and turned down the wide corridor, lined with receptionist alcoves and their adjoining offices. Leia's office was at the far end, around a blind corner. As he passed the other offices, he returned greetings from other Alliance staff workers, his booted steps mingling with the dull buzz of conversations and other office noises.

As he rounded the corner, he could see her open office door and the currently unoccupied desk inside. His momentary flash of disappointment faded, however, as he neared and could hear voices coming from inside the office. He paused at the entrance and then leaned forward a little, peering in.

Off to the side, occupying one of a matching set of cushioned chairs that ringed a low table, sat the princess, her back to him. Across from her, busy taking notes, sat her assistant, Jeri. He hesitated a moment, debating whether to interrupt, but the young blonde glanced up at the last moment and flashed him a smile, then waved. Leia stopped mid-sentence and twisted slightly in her chair to look over her shoulder. Her face suddenly brightening in a way that sent a thrill through Han that he didn't think he'd ever get tired of.

In an instant Leia was out of her chair and into his arms, giving him a welcoming kiss. He eventually broke away and offered his best scoundrel smirk. "Does that mean you missed me?"

"What do you think?" Leia still had enough presence of mind to remember their audience. She backed away to regain a little composure and faced her aide. "Jeri, we can finish this up later. Go ahead and get started on that data search, though."

"Of course, Your Highness." Not even bothering to hide her amused grin, Jeri got to her feet and headed for the door. "Welcome back, General," she added as she passed.

"Thanks." Han winked at Jeri and followed her to the entrance. "Why don't you go ahead and hold the princess's calls. She's going to be detained for a while." Then he reached over, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Subtle as ever," Leia chuckled, even as she covered her eyes in a gesture of true embarrassment.

In one quick stride he was back and took her into his arms again. "Maybe you'd rather we were interrupted?" Before she could respond or resist, he dipped down to give her a more deserving kiss of greeting.

She seemed content to let the question go unanswered as her hands began to roam over him. When she eventually came up for air, she purred, "I **_did_** miss you. Welcome back, General."

"Hmm, it's good to be back. Very good." He kissed her again, unable to help himself. A week's worth of desire was coming back to haunt him with a vengeance now. "I think you and I have some very _pressing_ matters to discuss."

"Oh, so I take it you learned some things during your little trip?" Now totally in the spirit of the moment, she added coyly, "What would you recommend first, a thorough debriefing?"

"Wonderful idea! We'll start with yours." His hands started working their way along the closures of her silk dress, revealing a tantalizing glimpse of skin before she could stop him.

She was laughing, even as she tried to brush his hands away. "Han, this is hardly the right place…"

"Why not? This _is_ your office, isn't it?" She wasn't fighting him too hard and he already had one of her shoulders exposed. Her cheeks were flushing a lovely shade of crimson that had nothing to do with embarrassment.

"That's not the point. What will people think?"

"I don't know, what will people think?" He dipped down again, this time tasting the bare skin below her collarbone, and then running his tongue along the gentle swell of a breast.

"They'll think…ummm…that we're…"

"Yes?" One of his hands had slipped down and then up to rub the back of her thigh beneath the light-weight fabric of her knee-length dress, edging higher with each caress. He lifted her leg up to wrap loosely around him, pulling her tight against him. She sounded nearly as out of breath as he felt at that point, and her protests had definitely faded. "That we're what?"

"Doing this," she sighed, clearly unable to help herself anymore. Rather than push him away, her hands now found new purpose, one of them sliding down the outside of the front of his pants.

"They'd be right." He was prevented from saying any more because of the soft groan engendered as she traced and rubbed his growing bulge. There was no hiding his excitement or his rush of pleasure at her touch. She did indeed have a good grip on the situation.

"I think you missed me, too," she said in a husky voice. "Are you going to show me how much?"

"I'm going to show you more than that, sweetheart. I'm going to give you a personal demonstration…. You might want to take notes." He took the initiative by sliding both hands down to her thighs, then hoisting her up in his arms as her legs wrapped around his hips. Their lips locked together in an increasingly passionate kiss as he navigated over to her desk and set her down on the edge.

A sudden mixture of surprise and anticipation infused her smile as he slid his hands down her calves to catch her ankles. He gently tipped her back and moved in closer between her legs. "Oh Gods…" she whimpered.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought of this, Your Worship."

"Once…maybe twice…. All right, every day."

She was clearly having trouble forming words at this point, the tremble and matching heat that she radiated stoking his fire. Her dress and undergarments proved little hindrance and he spent a good amount of time in admiration and delight of her breasts. As he leisurely worked his way down, he reached behind her to clear away the few items occupying her desktop and pushed her back until she lay before him, her hands up and enmeshed in his now thoroughly tousled hair.

She seemed to surrender completely then, resting her head back on the leather plotter on the desktop and closing her eyes. She gave an ever so slight push upon the crown of his head, offering direction. "Let's see if you can get it right."

About the only thing he loved more than this beautiful woman was a good challenge. The combination and invitation was too good to resist so he took his task to heart.

"I missed you," she echoed softly, seriously, their word game suddenly over.

Han carefully knelt down on one knee as if before an alter, his hands moving to cradle and hold his love steady as he moved in closer, her legs resting over his shoulders. He ran his tongue along the tender flesh of her inner thigh. The telltale shudder of pleasure that moved through her body told him he was on the right track, and he held on tighter as he narrowed his search for her center. He then began the most intimate of kisses in the way he'd learned that she loved; first feather-light and slow, then more insistent and rhythmic as she began to move in synchronized, instinctive motion with his tongue. Sooner than he'd expected, she abruptly reached a shattering climax, stiffening as her legs clasped tighter around him, threatening to smother him. By the very nature of her little inarticulate cry, he suspected she'd been caught by surprise as well.

Now unbelievably hot and hard, he rose back to his feet and leaned into her, taking in the wonderful sight of her flushed face and chest. In all the times he thought of her as beautiful, none compared to these moments when she was lost in ecstasy. "I get the distinct impression that you're impressed, Your Highness."

The power of speech still apparently beyond her, she offered a wide smile of approval. A laugh of pure delight escaped her lips.

"Next on the agenda…" Han muttered in a deep rumble before his mouth closed over one of her breasts, taking in the fully erect nipple and sucking hard. He didn't release her, even as she writhed at the sudden intensity. Her hands came up to frame his head again, pulling him down to her chest as his own hands struggled briefly with his blaster belt buckle, then the buckle of his pants belt, and at last the front closure of his uncomfortably tight uniform trousers. He let out a sigh as he was finally released from the confines of his briefs. There was nothing more between them now as he moved in again, rubbing his hardness around and against the soft, wet folds of her waiting body. She moved against him, enticing him, not willing to wait any longer. He teased and held back. When she tried to pull him closer, he swiftly captured her wrists in his hands and pressed them back over her shoulders and down onto the desktop, effectively pinning her.

Leia let out a distressed little groan. "Han, please!"

"Please what?" Even as his hips continued to move slowly, rubbing himself against her, keeping her energies focused, he took his time running his tongue along the smooth pale skin of her shoulder, the nape of her neck, the graceful curved shell of her ear. She was going to come again already—he could tell by her breathing—and the idea nearly sent him over the edge as well. Maybe a little absence _did_ make the heart grow fonder, after all…

Her answer to his question was a gasped, high-pitched sound as she once again gave in to the intense pleasure he was stirring within her.

Han paused this time, allowing her to enjoy the brief eternity as he nuzzled her ear, her neck, and the shallow valley between her breasts. Moments passed, and then he couldn't wait any longer. With the simplest of movements, he slipped inside her. He nearly lost his mind from the feel of her tight, silken embrace. He heard an accompanying note of pleasure from Leia as he sank in deeper. Now that they were finally one, he let go of her wrists and gathered her up into his arms. He leaned in more as the rest of the world faded away to nothing but the sensations of being with her, inside her, a part of her. He began a slow and steady motion that she met with every thrust. Time once again seemed to suspend indefinitely.

Her eyes opened briefly, meeting his gaze with an erotic intensity that reflected the moment they were sharing. Then her eyes closed as her back arched, once again growing close to that razor edge of sheer pleasure and sensory overload. Unwilling and unable to control his motions any longer, his thrusting pace increased as he gave in to his baser instincts, letting his climax surge over him like a flash of heat lightning. Leia followed him into completion moments later as he shuddered and bucked into her with his release.

It was the gentle caress of a hand through his hair and then along the lines of his back that slowly drew Han back to the present. With a soft grunt, he opened his eyes and lifted some of his weight from the petite woman under him and rested on his elbows. For the moment he was still inside her, but sadly that was about to change.

"Welcome back," she murmured, the glowing smile as beautiful as any he'd ever seen on her face.

"Good to be back, sweetheart."

"What do you say we table the rest of this meeting until after lunch?"

"I'll second that motion. The best suggestion I've heard all day."

The End


End file.
